Something Old, Something New
by Listen.To.Your.Heartx3
Summary: [Collection of OneShots]Cute Troyella centered oneshots: Follow Troy and Gabriella as they go through the fun times, hard times and loving times. [CoWritten by ZacEfronIsHot]
1. Before It All

**(A/N: So, I came up with the idea for this one-shot at the most random of times: During my piano lesson while in the middle of playing Beethoven's Sontata in G Major. Needless to say, the rest of the piece wasn't played as well as planned...but it's not like I play it all that well to begin with:P So yea...At the expense of my $45 piano lesson, I hope you enjoy this one-shot:P**

**Disclaimer: I only WISH I owned HSM...)**

* * *

**_Please Troy,_**

**_If we ever meet again, I want us to start new and forget this ever happened._**

**_Until next time,_**

**_Gabriella_**

That was all it said. Troy finished reading and placed the discoloured, off-white piece of paper back into its box. Even though it was only and handful of words, it pained him every time he read it; because he knew what it meant and he knew the story behind it. After setting the carboard lid onto the lip of the shoebox, Troy slid the box back under his bed and lay down on his bed, kicking off his red and white AND1s **(A/N: For those of you not familiar with the brand, they are basketball shoes)** as he did so. He found that note on his pillow four years ago. Four long years ago. Troy breathed a content sigh. Those years were finally over.

_Flashback_

_A thirteen year old girl stared intently into the eyes of a thirteen year old boy, her eyes brimming with tears. _

_"Why do you have to make this harder than it already is? Why can't you just leave it be?" She choked out._

_"I don't want you to go," He answered, showing slight fear at the near crying girl in front of him, and feeling guilty knowing he was the one who caused her to be this way._

_She was now crying, her tears rolling down her face, tracing the structure of her face, past her cheekbones, and hanging for a moment at her chin before falling silently to the floor. "And you think I do?" She asked rhetorically looking at him in disbelief from behind her red puffy eyes, "I don't have a choice, Troy."_

_"Yes you do, Gabi!" Troy practically yelled as he stamped his foot immaturely. "Just...live with your dad! Live with your aunt; live with one of your relatives here in Albuquerque(A/N: sorry if that's spelled incorrectly, I always have trouble spelling that:P)!" _

_"He doesn't WANT me," Gabriella began, raising her volume to match his, changing her tears of sadness into tears of fury, "That's the reason my parents got a divorce! He doesn't even want to pay child support...And I don't want to live with him OR my relatives. It's not like they'd want me either! I wanna stay with my mom! Oh my gosh, will you stop being so selfish!? Can't you just accept this?!" _

_"No!" Was Troy's immediate response. He crossed his arms stubbornly, staring heatedly back at her._

_Her gaze softened. "Fine," She said, defeated. "But we still need to break up. From what I've heard, long distance relationships don't work." Tears were still silently running down her cheeks._

_"For some people! We can make it work!"_

_She sighed before giving a dark laugh. "We're thirteen years old. As if this was actually going to last the rest of our lives. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully that think we'll be together for the next seventy something years of our lives, we can give it a try," Troy hung his head sadly, averting her gaze. "That's what I thought," She whispered. "I have to go." She informed him, finally before unexpectedly stepping forward and embracing Troy in a hug. "Just forget me," She whispered softly into his ear. "It'll be easier that way." _

_Troy shook his head sadly. "Not for me...""Bye, Troy." She pulled away fighting the urge to kiss him one last time. It wouldn't have been appropriate. Troy watched as she walked away, still in shock. Everything was happening so fast. It seemed like only yesterday she told him she had to move. Sure, he had been worried, but she told him they still had about half a year. And that seemed like a lifetime away. Before he knew it, this day had come. He'd wasted the little time he had with her._

_End Flashback_

Troy rolled over in his bed lazily and his eyes caught on his red and white Wilcats calendar. He smiled. It was January second. Two days ago, she walked back into his life.

_Flashback_

_Remembering her wish, Troy stuck his hand out politely. "Troy," He smiled._

_She smiled back taking his hand and shaking it, "Gabriella." The two held their gazes and left their hands connected for a little longer then planned before the Emcee came and shooed them off the stage. As soon as Gabriella's feet hit the floor beside the stage, she jumped up, embracing Troy in a hug. "It's so good to see you, Troy." She whispered in his ear, closing here eyes, inhaling his familiar scent._

_Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her, responding to the unexpected hug. "It's uhm...good to see you too, Gabriella," He replied, sadly._

_Gabriella sensed his sad tone of voice. "What's wrong?" She asked him, confusion etched on her face and her brow furrowed._

_"I'm just...surprised, is all," He told her, truthfully. "I mean, you didn't even tell me where you were going. No number, you didn't have an email..." He trailed off. Gabriella's face fell. _

_"I know. But...remember when I told you I thought it'd be easier if you just forgot me?" She asked him, avoiding eye contact as she bent down a little to grab her shawl. _

_"And remember when I told you it wouldn't?" He countered, watching her throw the blue shawl across her shoulders. She nodded.._

_"Yea, but--"_

_"You know what? Let's just forget this. We said we'd start over, right?" Troy reminded her with a grin as he reached over the bar for two hot chocolates. Again, she nodded, smiling as she took the beverage._

_"Yes, we did," She smiled back at him. "But first...I'm really sorry about that, Troy. Believe me, I am. And I'm just really happy that you're willing to start again," Gabriella told him, smiling wider._

_"No worries about that, Gabs. You know I'd do anything for you," He added with a wink. "But seriously...You have an amazing voice!" He commented as they walked outside. "You're a singer, right?"_

_She giggled slightly, shaking her head. "Just church choir, is all. I tried a solo and nearly fainted." She told him. He had been there the day of that unfortunate incident. But since they were starting new, she decided it wouldn't hurt to mention it. _

_Troy smirked inwardly, remembering the day, before responding, "Oh, really? Why's that?" _

_Gabriella scoffed lightly. "Well, I took one look at all the people staring at me, and next thing I knew, I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."_

_"Well, with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe," He told her truthfully, mentally adding, 'Only if I hadn't actually been there...'_

_She grinned widely, "Well, that was the first time I've done something like that! I mean, it was SO cool!" _

_"I know! Completely!" Troy agreed._

_"Hey, you sound like you've done a lot of singing too," Gabriella pointed out to him._

_"Yea sure, my showerhead is very impressed with me," He joked, earning a giggle from her. As he finished his sentence, people inside were heard beginning to count down to the new year._

_'...TEN...NINE...EIGHT...SEVEN...'_

_Troy and Gabriella looked around feeling awkward, neither looking into the others' eyes._

_'...SIX...FIVE...FOUR...THREE...TWO...'_

_Their eyes finally met and they locked their gazes. Both their minds were going into overdrive, nervous as to what would happen next. Troy wondering if he should take the chance to kiss her and Gabriella wondering if he was going to TAKE the chance to kiss her._

_'...ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!' _

_They continued to stare nervously at each other. The look in his eyes told her that he was about to kiss her. She wasn't ready for this; they had just met again. Gabriella looked away, shyly. _

_"Uhm, I guess I'd better go find my mom and wish her a happy new year..."_

_"Yea, me too," Troy chuckled nervously, a little disappointed. "I mean, not your mom. My mom...and dad." Gabriella nodded, still a little in shock. "I'll call you!" Troy blurted out, "I'll call you tomorrow!" _

_Gabriella's face lit up. "Yea!" She agreed, moving quickly to take out her phone. _

_"Here, put your number in." They exchanged phones and typed their numbers into the others' cell, taking a quick picture to match with the number. They returned the devices to each other, both mumbling a quick thanks after recieving it. "You know, singing with you has been the best part of this entire vacation," Troy started with a small laugh. "So, uhm, where do you live..." He trailed off as he turned around to find her gone. Looking down at his phone, on the screen he saw a picture of her. "Gabriella," He whispered into the night air, loving the way it felt to say her name again. _

_End Flashback_

The past years, he never had a reason to say her name. Now he did; she was back in his life again. And he loved it.

This was definitely the Start of Something New.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, first off, I'd like to make SURE people know that I didn't write this by myself:P It was co-written with the brilliant bint: ZacEfronIsHot (I'm beginning to think I'm incapable of completing a story by myself; most of my stories are co-written) :P Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! I REALLY enjoyed writing this! R&R!! **

**--xx Lara :) )**


	2. Love Me Wildcat

**(A/N: Here is yet another one-shot created by ZacEfronIsHot (Stacey) and me, Lara:) This sorta came out of a roleplay we both took part in...**

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical. Though, Stacey dearly wishes she owned Zac. Yea. Dream on, Stacey. And all you other girls who aren't Vanessa:P Corbin Bleu, on the other hand, is still apparently single...I CALL DIBS...But Stacey wants leftovers:))**

* * *

"Hurry up! We have Chemistry!" Gabriella pulled at Troy's arm, trying to get him to follow her. _He's so heavy. Probably because he's resisting. What a prick,_ Gabriella thought to herself harshly. "Why are you so heavy, Troy?" She sighed exasperatedly. 

"I'm not heavy! I just don't want to go to Chemistry," Troy let out a groan as she successfully pulls him into the classroom, "Man, I hate chemistry!"

Gabriella smiled. "Don't be such a baby. Sit," She ordered as she set him into his assigned seat. He pouted. "Stay," She ordered again, laughing as she walked over to her own assigned seat. Out of habit, Gabriella reached down to retrieve her books from her bag only to find they weren't there. She raised her hand and quickly explained to the substitute that she left her books in her locker. He nodded his head and Gabriella was off. She closed the door behind herself, but didn't walk any further knowing that Troy would be following her out any second. Within minutes, Gabriella heard the click of the door, and Troy stepped out of the classroom.

"I see you waited for me, Montez," He whispered in her ear. Troy closed the door behind himself as he said that.

"And I see I've trained you well," She smirked. "You didn't take long to get out at all."

"That you have, Gabriella," Troy gave her a quick smile, "So, what now?" He looked around nervously, for teachers or the principal.

"Well...We should go get my books from my locker quickly so we won't miss the..." Gabriella trailed off and a mischievous smile crept on her face. "We had a sub, didn't we?" She asked rhetorically. Troy nodded anyways. "Wanna skip?"

Troy's mouth dropped to the ground upon hearing this, "Am I hearing correctly? Did YOU, Gabriella Montez, just say she wanted to skip?" He was absolutely flabbergasted. She never seemed the type.

"Problem, Bolton?" Gabriella asked him with attitude, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking. "Because, if you want, we can always just go back to class..." She suggested innocently.

"No, no, no! I don't have a problem, Montez" Her last name lingered on his lips, "Let's go to the secret spot," Troy suggested with a huge smirk forming on his lips,_ I think I love Chemistry, now,_ Troy added to himself as he pulled her along the corridors towards their secret spot. As Troy led her up to the secret spot, Gabriella noticed he was STILL smirking.

"What are you smirking at, Bolton?" Gabriella raised her eyebrows, _It seems that we are on a last name basis now,_ She thought to herself.

"I was just thinking about how much I LOVE Chemistry, Montez." Troy allowed his mouth to curl into a cheeky smile as her surname rolled off his tongue.

"I thought you hated Chemistry, Bolton," Gabriella continued the game, but not as enthusiastic, she was more confused now. Troy felt a blush crawling up his cheeks as he realised what he had said,

"Well, uh...you see, uhh, the thing is...I," He stuttered for an answer, but none came. He became increasingly uncomfortable as he tried and failed to  
explain himself.

"Huh?" Gabriella tipped her head sideways in confusion.

Troy wracked his brains for an answer and stood there squirming as she looked at him, both extremely amused and confused. Then suddenly, he let the first thing that came to mind just slip out, "Well, the teacher is really hot!" He nodded  
and praised himself silently for that moment of pure genius.

"Well, uhm," Gabriella felt a little uncomfortable with this, "The teacher was a man; But now that you mention it, I COMPLETELY agree. Didn't know you swung that way, though..." She told him half joking, half serious.

"WHAT?!" Troy practically screamed at her. He instinctively scratched the back of his neck and ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous state, "I'M NOT GAY!" Troy protested his innocence.

"So you say," She laughed. "If it's not your secret gay desires, why DO you like Chem all of a sudden?"

Troy took a deep breath. _How was I supposed to get out of this one?_ Troy thought desperately. "What I meant to say, was, that I like this kind of Chem! You know, sitting up here, doing nothing," He sighed. He really had dodged a bullet there, but sweat was visible on his forehead from the stress of it all.

Gabriella nodded, accepting the answer. "Yea," She pursed her lips in thought. "This is boring," She concluded, "Let's go get ice cream!" She suggested excitedly and before he had the chance to answer, she was already pulling him down the steps.

Troy was shocked, simply put. "What's gotten into you? First you skip class, now you want to go get ice cream?" Troy couldn't comprehend why she was acting so different.

"I dunno," She answered him truthfully. "I'm just really...happy," Gabriella giggled as the pair reached the front doors of East High after travelling through the near-empty corridors.

"I don't know why I'm moaning!" He told her happily, as they exited the front doors and headed for Troy's car. "Do you think you could be this happy more often?" He asked her as they jumped in his car.

Gabriella shrugged in reply, "Let's just get through today. Ooo come on! Hurry! Turn on the engine, turn turn turn!!" She chanted joyously like a five year old, jumping in her seat.

"Alright already! Jeez, Gabriella, take a chill pill," Troy replied annoyed as he turned on the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, rolling his eyes as he drove.

Gabriella rolled her eyes back. "Well, you don't have to get all eye-rolley at me," She huffed. "Which shop are we going to, anyways?"

"I dunno, Ben and Jerry's?" He asked with lack of enthusiasm, "And don't lecture me on the eye rolling, Montez!" He added with irritation clear in his voice.

"Why are you getting so mad?" She asked him in a small voice.

"I just don't want you to blame this on me, if you get into trouble! You always blame me!" He told her in a 'duh' tone as they entered the parking lot to the Ben and Jerry's ice cream parlour.

"I do?" Gabriella looked confused, 'I didn't notice I did that...' She smiled weakly, "I'm sorry..." She apologized, without looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, you do," Troy replied bitterly, ignoring her apology. They got out the car and ordered their ice creams.

She didn't respond. They sat down in a booth and it remained silent as Gabriella picked at a red thread in the seat. The ice cream came and except for the rattle of plastic spoons against plastic containers, it was silent.

"Are you even going to talk?" Troy asked her impatiently as she sat there doing nothing.

Gabriella simply shrugged. "Did you WANT to talk?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to sit here with a MUTE," He retorted quite rudely.

"What is the MATTER with you?" She gave him a sarcastic laugh. "Bipolar, much, Troy? I mean, first, you're SO happy that I've decided to skip class and next, you're...THIS."

"Don't turn this around on me! You're the bloody schizophrenic one! One minute, you're all, 'we're going to be late for Chem', and the next minute you want to skip? What's that about?" Troy was practically yelling by this point, and many people had begun to stare.

"Why are you shouting at me?" Gabriella shouted, "What did I do?" She could feel tears prick at the back of her eyes, which were starting to get red.

"Oh for Gods' sake Gabriella! Don't start the crying thing!" His patience was wearing thin. _Why do Girls always start crying?_ He thought angrily to himself.

"I'm not crying!" She denied, trying (unsuccessfully) to hold back the tears. She quickly wiped them away so he couldn't see them.

"Yes you are! Look, if you're trying to make me feel guilty, it's not working! The crying thing doesn't faze me, Gabriella!" He shouted defiantly.  
"You think I'm trying to make you feel guilty?" Gabriella asked him, incredulously through her tears. "You know what?" She tried her best to keep her tears at bay for a moment. "How about," She got up. "You call me when you're not an ass, okay?" She asked him, sweetly, before dumping her ice cream cone onto his head and storming out of the parlour.

He sat there and watched her storm out and it took a few minutes for him to comprehend what was going on. _Oh yeah, that's right. SHE DUMPED ICE CREAM ON MY HEAD!_ He got up and stormed out towards his car. Troy pulled his t-shirt over his head and extracted a bottle of water from the glove compartment. He poured the water over his head and attempted to clean up the stray ice cream and water with his now dirty top. It wasn't a brilliant clean up job, but it'd have to do. He walked angrily round to the boot of his car and pulled an old t-shirt out, shoved it over his head and got back into the car, fuming. Troy looked around for Gabriella, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it, Gabi! Where are you?" He screamed to no one in particular. In the end he just decided to start up the car and set off in search of his very ignorant best friend.

Tears began to stream down Gabriella's face again as she kept on walking. Gabriella actually had the WORST sense of direction, but she figured she was heading towards the school. She could feel a few droplets of water fall on her  
cheek. She was pretty sure it wasn't her tears. Gabriella looked up to see raindrops falling down, _Just my luck. I hadn't brought a jacket or sweater. Stupid spring weather._ She was only wearing a tank top. Gabriella wrapped her  
arms around herself in a poor attempt to keep warm.

Troy had been driving for nearly seven minutes and it had begun to rain. Slow, at first until the rainfall got heavier, and poured down like a waterfall. As if luck was on Troy's side, he saw Gabriella walking in the complete opposite direction of the school. "Typical! No sense of direction!" He muttered to himself as Troy drove up beside her. Troy rolled the window down, "Gabriella! Get in the car!"

Gabriella tried her best to ignore him. She wanted to yell to him, 'Are you still an ass?' But, she told herself, that wouldn't be ignoring him, would it?

"Gabriella, don't be stupid! Just get in the car! You're getting soaked!" He pleaded to her.

"Oh, so first I'm schizophrenic, and now I'm stupid?" She blurted out. _So much for ignoring him..._ Gabriella mentally kicked herself.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. God damn it, Gabi! Can you just stop being such a pain and get in the car?" He yelled at her.

"I'll stop being a pain when you stop being an ass!" She yelled back to him. The rain was coming down harder now and Gabriella thought she could hear thunder.

"If you want to be stuck in a thunderstorm, then be my guest! I'll give you one last chance. You can either, stay out there, possibly get pneumonia, or you can get in the car, be warm and be ignorant in here instead. What's it going to be?" Troy gave her an ultimatum, stopped the car and waited patiently for her answer. Gabriella simply ignored him. Deep inside, she knew he wasn't going to really leave. He wasn't THAT big of an ass.  
_She's ignoring me again,_ Troy thought desperately, so he decided to pull out the big guns, "Fine. Be that way, but don't come crying to me when your brand new and by the looks of things, very **expensive** shoes get ruined," He teased her.  
_  
These are Sharpay's shoes..._ She cursed. She begrudgingly turned towards the car, and Troy stopped it completely. She slid into the car, re-wrapping her arms around herself, even though she could feel that Troy had got the heat on almost full blast. She didn't look at him, but she could tell he was smirking at her.

It was true, he was smirking at her something rotten, and he knew it was annoying her. Troy simply started the car again and drove away before asking her, "They're Sharpay's aren't they?"

She shook her head, lying. _It's already Bolton: 1 and Montez:0. I'm not going to let him get another one,_ she thought proudly. Gabriella had her arms still wrapped around herself and was sure she had mascara running down her face, so she grabbed a tissue from the glove box to wipe it off.

"Yeah they are, I saw Sharpay lend them you," He laughed to himself, "There's another box of tissues on the back seat, Gabs," He added when he saw her take the last tissue from the glove compartment. Gabriella scowled at him for knowing about the shoes, but still nodded in thanks before reaching back to retrieve some more tissues. Nothing more was said for the next while. After too much silence, Troy broke it, "So, why did you throw that ice-cream  
on me?"

"Take a wild guess," She replied, nonchalantly.

"Alright, I get it. I was an ass! Happy now?"

"Very," She smirked, now turning towards him. She turned serious. "So, why?"

"I don't know. I guess that's just me. Love me or leave me," Troy shrugged at his pathetic explanation.

"You're lucky I love you then," She smiled. "Thanks for putting up with me back there...and... Tricking me to get in the car. I'm really sorry..." She gave a small laugh.

"I'm sorry too. I was an ass, you were right about that," He paused and a small smile crept over his lips, "So, you love me, huh?"

"You know what I mean." Gabriella grinned as she playfully shoved him.

"As a best friend?" Troy asked regrettably. _She'd never love me the way I love her,_ He thought sadly.

Gabriella just shrugged and mentally congratulated herself. Shrugging was definitely the way to go in this situation. _He's not going to know my feelings for him. I'm not gonna tell him about them; not yet, at least,_ She convinced herself.

"You're impossible, you know that?" He laughed and carried on driving.

She laughed with him. "But that's why you love me," She teased, sending him a subtle wink.

"Your teasing hurts, Montez," Troy faked hurt, and dramatically clutched his chest.

"Who's teasing," She asked him seriously. "You know it's true," Gabriella told him, smugly.

"I know it's true. And you know you love me, even though I'm an ass."

"Yea, I do," She replied truthfully. "Because, honestly, the sweet you outweighs the ass you," Gabriella joked.

Troy laughed nervously at that, "Thanks, I think. So, where to now? I'm just driving around endlessly over here, you know," He joked.

"That all depends," She turned to him. "Did you want to go back to school?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Troy turned his head slightly and laughed, "Why go back to school, when we're already out?"

"Oh, so we're back to me being stupid?" Gabriella asked, faking angry.

"Nope. I think we're back to me being an ass." Troy laughed at himself. He pulled up outside his house, "Want to come in for a bit?" Troy asked her, turning on the brake.

"Sure. Can I borrow a set of clothes?" She questioned him, looking down at her soaked outfit.

"Maybe," Troy took her hand and led her inside, "Although, the wet look does suit you," He winked at her.

"Maybe to you, it looks like it suits me. I, however, prefer my clothes DRY," Gabriella explained, rolling her eyes. She was, however, secretly excited at his comment.

"Oh darlin', don't you know that wet is the new dry?" Troy replied in his  
best gay designer voice.  
"Wow." Gabriella said. It was the only response she could muster through her laughs.

"My impression wasn't that bad was it?" He asked her, uncertain of himself.  
"Uhm, no, it wasn't THAT bad...It was...Queer, though. VERY. Queer." She replied, leading herself up to his bedroom so she could pick out some clothes.

"Hey you need to tighten your lip, Missy!" Troy joked as he raced up the stairs after her and began tickling her like crazy.

Gabriella giggled as he tickled her, making her fall onto the bed. _Well, the joke's on you, Troy Bolton, because I'M getting your bed wet..._ She thought evilly. "Come on...let me get dressed," She managed to choke out as he tickled  
her.

"Ahh man! Now my bed's all wet!" Troy groaned at her. He got up and fished some clothes out of his drawer and threw them to her, "Here, hurry it up," He added playfully.

Gabriella went into the bathroom to change. When she walked out, she immediately began to complain, "Why are you so big, Troy?" His clothes hung off her, really baggy. The t-shirt he gave her hung down to her knees and as  
for the sweat pants, there was a lump of material gathered at her feet because it was so long.

"Are you calling me fat?" Troy faked hurt.

"What if I am?" She teased. "What'cha gonna do?"  
Troy stood there silent for a moment, as if contemplating what he was going to do before yelling, "This!" And grabbing her quickly before tickling her incessantly, and allowing them both to fall down on the bed in the process.

"Stop, Troy! Stop!" She tried to yell through her giggles, as she grabbed at Troy's arms, trying her best to stop his arms from coming anywhere near her  
and causing herself more...tickles. She quickly remembered Troy's weak spot and she began to tickle him under his chin.

"Don't tickle me there, Woman!" Troy whined as he broke the tickling session and shivered from all the tickling. Troy backed himself up against the door. Gabriella, however, had a plan.

"Okay," She shrugged, going over to sit back on the bed. The look on Troy's face was priceless.

"You can't be serious?" He gawped at her, "You never give up that quickly! Are you ill?" Troy stated the obvious, but it was the best he had.

Gabriella just shook her head, and lied back, making herself comfortable on his bed. She was smirking inwardly at her genius plan.

"Why are you smirking at me that way?" Troy asked sceptically.

Gabriella didn't realize the smirk was visible. She quickly wiped the smirk off her face. "I'm not," She denied. "Troy, com'ere," She added before starting to bounce on the bed.

Troy sighed and trudged over to the bed. He sat next to her and looked her dead in the eye, "What's up, Gabs?" _I can't believe he fell for it. But, I'm not complaining,_ She thought mischievously. In one swift movement, Gabriella began to tickle him.

"You're evil Woman!" Troy choked out as she continued to tickle him, "Can't. Breathe."

"Now you know how it feels!" She laughed as she continued to tickle him.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender, Montez!" Troy yelled out as she tickled him so bad he was flat on his back. Gabriella thought for a little bit before stopping tickling him. They both stopped to catch their breath.

_Doing the tickling is pretty tiring... _Gabriella looked up, "Now what?" She grinned.

Noting how close their bodies were together; without thinking or even comprehending the consequences, Troy's animal instincts took over and he threw caution to the wind. Troy lifted his head slightly, pulled her close and kissed her firmly on the lips. It took Gabriella a second to fully comprehend what was going on, but when she finally realized what was happening, she kissed him back with equal passion. Gabriella didn't understand what moved him to do this; all she knew was that she was glad he decided to...

Troy's heart skipped a beat when he realized that she was kissing him back. _She's kissing me BACK!_ He mentally jumped for joy as he tasted her sweet lips on his own. After a few short minutes of pure heaven, in Troy's opinion, he pulled away and watched her face as her brown eyes slowly opened.

"What was that?" she giggled softly, bringing her head down to rest on his chest.

"I guess you just bring out the beast in me," He laughed with her the shrugged, "Or the Wildcat, same difference."

She laughed lightly. "You're so corny! But," She smiled up at him. "You bring the Wildcat out in me, too," Gabriella wasted no time in pressing her lips to his again.

Troy kissed her back gently and allowed himself to get wrapped up in her heaven-like kisses, "Your kisses will be the death of me, you know,"

"Well, I don't want you to die, do I?" Without another word, Gabriella sat up and crossed her arms again, smirking down at Troy, who's still lying down. _He's so easy to tease!_ She thought evilly.

"Don't be like that! Let's go back to the kissing! That was better than this," Troy whined, jokingly.

"But I don't want to kill you!" She cried, innocently. "THAT, I won't be able to blame on you like I apparently always do..." She added, bringing up a former conversation, still smirking.

"Okay, so maybe I was over exaggerating on that. And the whole, 'you're kisses will be the death of me' thing, is just a figure of speech, Montez. I love your kisses! And I'd very much like another one before we start arguing again," He pointed all this out and looked expectantly at her.

"I know, I know!" She laughed inwardly at his desperation. Gabriella slid back down on the bed till she was lying down, facing him again. "Hey," She whispered. _He's not gonna get what he wants so easily..._

Troy screwed his eyebrows up in confusion, "Hey...what?" He questioned. She just shrugged and looked him in the eye, hoping he'd get the message. "Oh, I see. You want me to make the first move? I can do that." He muttered pulling her close once again and  
kissed her softly on the lips. He broke away after a few minutes." God, can I marry your lips?"

Gabriella raised her eyebrow. "ONLY my lips?" she asked him stifling a laugh. "And you're asking GOD if you can marry MY lips?"

"I really should think before I talk," He murmured to himself. He looked at her and pretended to be deep in thought before replying to her question, "Let me rephrase that. Gabriella, may I marry YOU?" Troy held back a giggle. A giggle! How was Gabriella doing this to him? Making him giggle! It just wasn't right...

She was a little taken aback by this, but knew it was all in good fun. "I dunno," She sighed. "That's a long jump...from best friends to Husband and Wife," She hinted.

Troy could feel his cheeks blushing again. _Don't be so gay, Troy! Men don't blush!_ He cursed himself, before turning serious. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes, "How about we make the most sensible jump? Will you be my Girlfriend, Gabriella Montez?"

Without a second thought, she answered, "I think I will, Troy Bolton." Troy beamed up at her and kissed her passionately, to which she reiterated.

He could feel himself smiling broadly as they kissed, but he didn't care. She agreed to be his girlfriend, and that was all that mattered.

Gabriella reluctantly pulled back, but she needed to know this: "How long have you felt this way?" She questioned him, softly.

"Since pretty much, the first time I ever laid eyes on you. You're special, Gabs, and I really care for you," He smiled genuinely at her.

"I care for you too, Troy," She whispered to him, smiling back. "I've never met anyone like you, really."

"Why the hell didn't we say something before?" He cursed.

"Ask yourself that, Troy. I already know my answer." She giggled a bit as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Because I'm thick, and I don't have the guts?" He questioned both himself and her.

"I was thinking your answer would be different...but that one works too, I suppose." She laughed as she leaned up to kiss him again. She quickly remembered something and pulled back. He gave her a questioning look. "Chem class is gonna be over soon. We don't have long to get back to school for next class. "She laughed as he pouted, then added, still grinning, "It's going to be hell trying to explain to everyone why I'm in your clothes."

"Well, actually, it's like nearly lunch so, we've missed two lessons. And as for the clothes thing, I'm sure that I can find something smaller for you," He winked to her before getting up and getting a pair of old jeans out and his basketball jersey, "Wear those. You're tank top is dry so, you can wear my jersey over the top. I'm just gonna go wash my hair. You know, get all the ice cream out of it," He glared playfully at her before skipping to the bathroom.

Gabriella glared back and threw a pillow at him as he walked out the door. She was surprised it's been so long, but when she turned to the clock, she saw he was right. Since Troy was in the bathroom, she decided to change in his room.

She got up to lock the door, but saw that there's no lock on it. _Oh well. Troy's washing his hair, anyways. _She thought quickly. Gabriella slipped off the large t-shirt and reached for the tank top, but before she reached it, she saw the door swing open. Right now, Gabriella was too stunned to do anything but stand there.

Troy stood there, slightly transfixed and slightly in shock. _I just walked in on Gabriella with no top on! She's hot! No, wait...shield your eyes! She'll think you're a perv!_ Troy instinctively did as he told himself and shielded his eyes, "Oh God, Gabriella! I'm so sorry!" He laughed despite himself and walked back into the bathroom so she could continue changing. Not without banging his head off the doorframe first: which was when he realised, his eyes were still covered. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I be so stupid? STUPID TROY!_ He cursed himself mentally for his idiotic behaviour after walking in on her, "But she's still my girlfriend!" He said aloud before doing his victory dance in his bathroom.

"Don't do the dance!" He heard Gabriella shout from the other side. He simply chuckled and washed his hair happily, revelling in the fact that his  
life had just got a whole lot better.

* * *

**(A/N: Okay, well hope you found that at least remotely amusing:P And not a complete waste of your time:) It was pretty fun to write. As we mentioned in the beginning Author's Note, this started out by a RolePlay...so check out our RolePlay forum! The link is in my (Listen.To.Your.Heartx3) profile, check it out! Thanks for reading! **

**Keep on rockin',**

**Lara and Stacey xx**

**P.S.: Stacey bums Zac Efron. I bum Corbin Bleu. Just thought y'all should know... )**


End file.
